The Grand Scheme of Bones and Angel
by Aviva17
Summary: Booth stumbles across a bloody case and it all points to one thing, Vampires. How will Booth deal with this gruesome case and what happens when a rivalry starts for Bones' heart. What will Bones do when all her leads point directly to Angel?
1. Part 1: The Bodies

The Grand Scheme of Bones and Angel

Part 1: The Bodies

"So, why am I being called in when there is no bones?" Dr. Temperance Brennan asked her partner as she stared at a corpse that was pasty white.

"Because this has became an FBI case and the director wants me to use you and the other squints to figure out what has happened to her and all the others found this way. He says you guys are the best and he wants this to get this case closed fast before there's more bodies," Seeley Booth patiently explained. Brennan sighed and kneeled beside the dead women and examined her a second before talking.

"She was killed like the others: drained of blood, her humerus, ulna, and radius were broken on both arms. So were the tibia, fibula, and femur. Both of her patella's were smashed, it looks like," Brennan said as she probed the knees with her gloved fingers. When she felt it all she felt was flesh and hard bone fragments when she should've felt solid bone.

"So, torture," Booth concluded. Brennan nodded absently. She stood up and walked around the small bedroom of an abandoned house. There were two more bodies in the room all with similar torture signs; except for the second girl when she had all of her phalanges broken and along with her wrist. Brennan moved from the room into the living room where there were three men; all of the men were only drained of they're blood. In the kitchen Brennan opened the fridge and found in the crisper a small container of what looked like blood. Brennan called in a lab technician and told him to send it to the Jeffersonian and then told Booth what she found.

"Blood?" he asked.

"Yeah, it looks like it, Cam will positively identify it," Bones replied.

"Well, I found out who this house belongs to," Booth said.

"Really? Who?"

"A man named Angel. No last name. What, his parents decided not to give him they're last name?"

"Is he a drug dealer?"

"No, he's a PI."

"A private investigator? In Washington D.C.?" Bones asked.

"Nope; in L.A. Looks like we're going on a road trip," Booth smiled. Bones frowned.

"Great. Let's go back to the Jeffersonian and see what is going on there," Bones said and walked out to the car.

"I get to drive," Booth said.

"Ok."

"Alright," Booth sighed and drove quietly toward the Jeffersonian. That wasn't at all like Bones so Booth decided to ask Angela about it later while Bones was busy. They got to the Jeffersonian and went in and asked Cam what she got off the bodies since they arrived before Bones and Booth did.

"I found that some of the internal organs had been ruptured but there was no bruising; so I looked closer and noticed that it wasn't enough to kill them fast so the bruises could've faded before they died if they were kept that way," Cam informed them.

"Is that what killed them?" Bones asked.

"No, they were drained of blood." Cam said. Bones sighed and said, "Vampires?"

"Yup, see?" Cam pointed to two little puncture wounds on the victim's neck. "I guess you're going to have to hire the Slayer."

"Maybe, we'll see. I'll be right back," Booth remarked then left Bones with Cam to talk to Angela.

"Hey. Angela, can I talk to you, private?" Booth asked when he saw Hodgins was with her.

"Yeah, sure. Honey, I'll see you later," Angela told Hodgins and kissed him, "So, what's up?" Booth sat down on the couch so Angela wouldn't have to get up.

"Something is wrong with Brennan. She has been _too_ logical lately; since she's your friend I'm hoping you know what's wrong," Booth said.

"Oh, of course something is wrong. After she got the courage to tell you that she loved you, you said you didn't feel that way anymore then Hannah cheated on you with her ex-husband. As if that wasn't enough you got shot then told Temperance that you still had feelings for her but since you've healed you've _done _nothing to make her believe that you were actually telling the truth or lying because you thought you were dying," Angela replied.

"Oh…" Booth was speechless. Angela patted his hand and got up laboriously because she was quite big in the belly. Booth was too lost in his own thoughts to help her get up. Bones popped her head in and asked if Booth was ready to go to L.A. Booth nodded and then they learned that they would take an F.B.I. issued plane to get to L.A. Booth figured by the time they landed in L.A. in five hours he would have thought things through.


	2. Part 2: Angel

Part 2: Angel

"But, Gunn it wasn't me!" Fred cried out slightly angry at him for not listening.

"Thats what they all say! 'Oh, the alien took over my body, the vampire hypnotised me, I was put under a spell,'" Gunn replied nastily walking toward the exit.

"But its true! Well, not the vampire hypnotising part; the put under a spell part!" Fred ran infront of him and stopped him.

"Please listen, I would never have sex with Wesley willingly. I despise him!"

A part of Gunn wanted to believe her but the other more violent part of him hated her for her act of betrayl. With a disgusted sigh he pushed Fred aside and squealed out of the driveway of the hotel.

Although Fred's shoulder hurt like hell from the pillar that she fell against she sobbed desperately because she just lost her true love. Wesley, emerging from his old office, saw Fred and came up to her.

"Aw, poor Fred. Her savage night in shinning armor left her weeping and all alone. Lucky for you your civilized night is here to rescue you," Wesley said as he sat down and moved his mouth closer to Fred's mouth. Fred waited until he was close then spit in his eye.  
>"I would <em>never<em> be with you; you despise me. More now than ever. I know you put a spell on me and all Gunn needs is a little space and privacy to figure it out," Fred said but her voice was hopeless. Wesley was so mad he backhanded Fred.

"You little bitch!" he snarled.

"I think you should leave now," Angel said quietly but the effect on Wesley was as if Angel had brought out his fangs; he paled considerably. Wesley got up, took his box of stuff and, with one parting glare at Fred, left with dignity. Angel sighed and sat next to Fred who sat huddling and sobbing into the pillar.

"Fred its going to be ok," Angel tried to say soothingly but Fred wasn't in much of a mood to listen to anybody. She just continued to sob uncontrollably. Cordelia came from behind the counter, where she watched quietly, and put her arms around Fred and held her for about an hour. Fred finally stopped crying and sniffled.

"Fred it'll be alright. Angel will go to Wesley and force him to admit to Gunn that he put a spell on you," Cordelia said softly, "Right Angel?"

"Yup, I'll do it this minute."

"No you won't," Kate Lockely said. She was standing in the doorway with two other people.

"Excuse me, why are you here?" Cordelia asked then stood with Fred and glared at Kate.

"This is FBI agents Seeley Booth and his partner Dr. Temperance Brennan. They have a warrent for your arrest."

"What?" Cordelia burst out. Booth walked forward with Bones and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. Cordelia stepped in front of Angel and said angrily, "What for?"

"Because he is under suspicion of murdering and draining the blood of five people," Brennan replied calmly.

"WHAT!" Cordelia said shocked, "Angel wouldn't hurt an innocent human."

"He's a vampire isn't he?" Booth asked as he put the handcuffs into place.

"He has a soul and therefore he couldn't possibly kill anyone," Cordelia reasoned as she followed them.

"He could've changed," Booth remarked as he helped Angel into the back of his car. Cordelia sighed irritably then got into Angel's car with Fred and followed Booth and Brennan. In the car Angel stared at the back of Brennan's head thinking that she was very beautiful. Booth noticed and didn't like it.

"Why are you staring at the back of my partners head?" he demanded harshly.

"Because she's beautiful and I would like to have her in my bed," Angel replied in a silken voice. Bones turned around and replied in a matter-of-fact voice, "You're very handsome too. We would do well in bed."

"Well, you can't since it's against the rules for you to do that with a murder suspect," Booth barked; Bone's just glared at him.

"I can do what I want; its not like your barking up that tree," Bones snapped back and a very uncomfortable silence fell on the car. In a couple minutes they arrived at the L.A. police station with Cordelia and Fred hot on they're heels. Booth got out and sighed when he saw Cordelia marching towards him.

"That is some woman," he remarked irritably.

"Cordelia is stubborn," Angel remarked just as Cordelia came up and started demanding Booth let go of Angel and that he isn't capable of brutally murdering anyone. Booth got tired of Cordelia's tirade and told her to be quiet or he would duck tape her mouth shut. It worked for about two seconds then Cordelia started ranting again. Angel and Bones started laughing.

Booth sighed; incredibly vexed. Then he pushed Angel into the integration room and told Cordelia that she couldn't come in and closed the door in her face which gave him immense pleasure. Cordelia growled and sought out Kate.

"Kate!" Kate glared at Cordelia and said, "Whatever you want, no go someplace else and get it."

"Come on, Kate, you know that Angel is innocent, please help him," Cordelia pleaded. Kate sighed and closed the file cabinet with a bang and rounded on Cordelia.

"If Angel is as innocent as you say he is then the FBI agents will find it out sooner or later."

"But if Angel's framer is good then they won't find it out and he'll get staked by Buffy!" Cordelia burst out.

"Well, that's not my problem."

"How can you say that? Don't you care about, Angel? I thought you were his friend!"

"I was until he got my father killed!" Kate shouted at Cordelia.

"Angel tried to get Detective Lockley out but he wouldn't go; it's not Angel's fault that your father was bored and gun-happy!" Kate glared at Cordelia and then she stormed out. Cordelia sighed then sat with Fred in the waiting room.

"Do you want me to call Gunn and fill him in?" Fred asked shyly.

"No, he's most likely busy killing demons. Besides, it wouldn't help Angel. All we can hope for is that whoever framed Angel is an idiot."

Meanwhile, in the integration room Angel was annoying Booth because he was flirting with Bones incessantly. But what really bother him was that Bones was flirting back. Booth, Bones, and Angel had been in the room for nearly three hours when Kate Lockely came in and said, "This is the photo of the person who bought that house in Angel's name."

The photo was of a small man with greasy blonde hair, blue eyes, and a pock-marked face; wholly unpleasant to look at. Booth frowned at the picture while Kate undid Angel's handcuffs. Cordelia, who was listening at the keyhole, burst in and first kissed Booth on the cheek then hugged Angel.

"Ha, I told you!" Cordelia announced.

"I'm going to help you," Angel told Booth.

"No way, we don't do outside contracts," Booth said.

"Thats bullshit; you imploy Buffy to be your executionner; she's an 'outside contract,'" Cordelia replied. Booth glared at her angrily.

"You're hired," Bones replied.

"You can't hire him only the director can," Booth replied.

"Well, you know he's gonna hire him so just take him on."

"I'm not asking for money—"

"What! Yes he is," Cordelia interupted.

"As I was saying, I want the man who's blackmailing me so I'll help." Unfortunately, Booth couldn't say no because the director would undermine it and hire Angel so he accepted it.

"Plane leaves tomorrow at 9," Booth said.

"Thats not good for me," Angel remarked.

"P.M." Booth said then turned to go.

"Are you coming Bones?"

"I'll be busy so you should go," Angel remarked with a sexy wink. Bones smiled seductively and Booth growled under his breath and stompped out; Bones followed him.

"Fred, find Gunn and get him to come to me," Angel said as they exited the police station.

"What, b-but he's mad at me!" Fred exclaimed.

"Then make him unmad; do whatever you have to Fred, we need him. So do you," Angel said then drove Fred over to Gunns hangout then drove back to the hotel. Fred sighed, slightly afraid then walked into the dilapidated building and into the training room. Gunn was in the middle of a lecture on how to do a flying kick when Fred walked in. As usual Fred thought that Gunn was the only man who could look graceful when fighting and as usual Fred felt a constriction of her heart to know that this man is, or was, hers. The lesson was over and Fred ran to where Gunn was getting some water and moping his sweat off his brow.

"Gunn," Fred said. She saw him stiffen then slowly turn around. His expression was distant and hostile.

"Yes?" he asked in an impersonal way that tore at Fred's heart.

"U-um...Angel needs help..."

"With what?" Gunn asked and Fred filled him in from the very first.

"Oh, so he wants me to come and help him find out who's framing him?" Gunn asked. Fred nodded; during the whole explanation she'd been looking at the ground and Gunn was acting formal and not caring. After she finished Gunn nodded and collected a good deal of his weapons then joined Angel and Cordelia on speculating who framed Angel. Fred listened and put her two cents in when needed but she pretty much kept quiet.


End file.
